The Start of Something New
by Erica-Bella
Summary: WARNING: spoiler of the maze runner trilogy Newt finds himself in a wizarding school after Thomas had shot him because of the flare that had spread in him. What he didn't know was that the girl he was about to meet in this new home of his was going to change both of their lives drastically. might have some M contents in the future.


**PROLOGUE**

Hermione Granger woke up in her dormitory in Hogwarts. She stretched as she yawned. Right then, Ginny runs in to their shared dorm room and shouts at Hermione.

"Hermione, wake up!" she yelled, "Dumbledore wants to see you right away! Get up now!"

Hermione was surprised. That was the first time in four years Professor Dumbledore asked her to come to his office. She quickly got up and changed into her uniform.

After five minutes, she arrived in front of Dumbledore's office. Little did she know that whoever was inside the room, was gonna change her life - FOREVER.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

As Thomas pressed the trigger, Newt felt pain shoot through his whole body. The world around him seemed to swirl as he fell to the ground with a _thump_. He could vaguely see the blurry image of Thomas's back towards him. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the end of his life.

A few hours later, he slowly opened his eyes to see the white surroundings and people with masks and green clothes. It was definitely the people from WICKED. He tried to move or say something but it felt as if he was paralyzed. After a few moments, he felt a needle on his arm as the world turned black yet again.

"Come In", Dumbledore shouted. The door cracked open and Hermione walked in. She looked around and saw a pale boy with choppy, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His face was grim but there was a mixture of confusion in his eyes.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said. Hermione sat next to the new boy.

"Is he a new student in Hogwarts?" she asked the profesesor

"Yes and no," the old man said. "It's a very long story and I chose you to take care of him. Of course he will be placed in Gryffindor house."

Curiositiy killed the cat.

"Could you tell me this long story, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Make yourself comfortable miss Granger, you will be here for long time. Honey sugar tea?"

Hermione politely refused. With a grim expression on his face, Dumbledore sat down across from Hermione.

"This is Newt. Newt, this is Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, Newt comes from a totally different world. Not the wizarding world, not the muggle world but a completely different world. He comes from a different society from the future. There was a disease called a sun flare. Thousands have died because of it. Lots of countries gathered the resources and made WICKED. They made experiments to develop human brain or something on that line. Newt was one of the victims of the experiment. But he was not immune to the Flare. Once you get infected by the flare, it effects your brain until you become mad and no better than an animal. Newt didn't want that. He asked his friend, Thomas, to kill him. And he did. Now WICKED saw what happened and decided to give him another chance. This is his second chance and I want to make sure that second chance is good, and I believe miss Granger, that you would be able to do that."

Newt bit down about his lips, making it pale as his face. A tear rolled down his cheeks as he remembered Thomas. It depressed him by the fact that he had killed him, though it was his request back then.

Hermione took his hand. She looked at him in the eye and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I will help you. Just trust me. I know how you feel."

Newt highly doubted that was possible but nodded, hesitantly.

Dumbledore answered, "That's right, Mr Newt. Hermione Granger is a part of the Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione here, is a part of a wizarding war and I am sure you share the same pain."

Hermione looked at the new boy that apparently had a very interesting story. She smiled a tiny bit and it seemed as the boy smiled back. She blinked.

'No,' she thought, as she saw his face without a trace of a smile. 'I probably made it all up.'

"So children," Professer Dumbledore started, "Let's get going! Miss Granger, do you mind showing this nice, young man the Gryffindor dormitory? You will be taking him around and making sure that he doesn't get lost. Thank you."

With that, the two teenagers both stood up and walked to the door. As Hermione reached out to open the door, another hand found its way there first. She looked up. Newt opended the door and waited. Soon, Hermione realized he was holding the door for her. She smiled and thanked him.

Together, they walked out to the newly changed world.


End file.
